Millimeter-wave frequencies generally refer to signals in the frequency band between approximately 30 GHz to 300 GHz, which are frequently used in various applications such as wireless personal area networks (“WPANs”), automobile radar, and image sensing. Various LNAs for millimeter waves have been disclosed. However, LNAs implemented using compound III-V semiconductors or BJTs are not easily integrated with the other components of the receiver, especially for digital circuits, resulting in higher implementation costs.
Recent advances in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) technologies have enabled millimeter-wave integrated circuits to be implemented at lower costs as multi-stage LNAs. To obtain sufficient amplification, LNAs are typically implemented with at least two stages with input, output, and inter-stage matching networks.